


Words

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another insomnia inspired drabble... Barbara can't sleep





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

I am desperate for sleep, but every time I close my eyes I see him.

After over ten years I should be an expert at compartmentalising my life. To some degree I am, but when I'm alone is when things go to hell.

He is the one person in the whole world who will never let me down, and I should be content with that.

I’m not.

It’s the same every night; I’m in my bed, he’s in his, and one of us is in the wrong place.

Why can’t I find the courage, or the words, to tell him?


End file.
